The Ghost That Came Home
by Snoopmunk121
Summary: It's Halloween night and everyone is dressed up and telling scary stories. Until strange things start to occur in the home of Alvin Seville, who claims he isn't afraid of anything. Will he be able to stay unafraid during these strange events? Read to find out. Please review. Second chapter is up.
1. Chapter 1

_**WOW, UH, HEY GUYS. IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I'VE BEEN ON THE SITE. SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED WEREMUNKS IN A WHILE. BUT DON'T WORRY, I'LL UPDATE IT SOON. THE CHAPTER I'M WORKING ON IS ALMOST DONE. **__**BUT RIGHT NOW, I'D LIKE TO GIVE YOU A 2 CHAPTER HALLOWEEN SPECIAL. I HOPE THAT YOU'LL FIND IT VERY...CREEPY. IT'S BASED OFF THE CARTOON AND THE CHIPMUNKS AND CHIPETTES ARE ADULTS.**_

* * *

_**The Ghost That Came Home**_

It was a dark night. Everyone, mainly the children prepared themselves for one special day. The day that involved costumes and most importantly, candy. Halloween was tomorrow, and everyone waited desperately for that day to come. Especially the six chipmunks, who sat in the living room of the mansion that belonged to none other than the great Alvin Seville.

Alvin sat on his couch with his girlfriend, Brittany Miller, his arm wrapped around her. His brother, Simon sat on the floor leaning on his girlfriend, Jeanette Miller's leg. She was sitting on the chair next to him. And then there's the youngest adults of the group. Theodore, who was sitting on the other chair while his girlfriend, Eleanor sat on his lap.

They were all watching Paranormal Activity 4 and everyone, except for Alvin, were close to freaking out even though the movie was almost over.

_"Hello...? Who's there?" _Said the lady holding the camera in the movie. She was looking at a creepy girl who was standing at the end of the hall, until she suddenly charges at her, roaring demonically, causing her to scream.

Everyone in the living room shrieked and Alvin glared at them in disbelief. The movie, to him, wasn't even that scary.

"Turn it off! TURN IT OFF!" Theodore begged, covering his eyes. Alvin rolled his eyes and turned off the movie with the remote.

"This is ridiculous!" Alvin exclaimed. "The movie's not even that scary and you guys are acting like a bunch of chickens."

"Well, you may not think so, Alvin, but I on the other hand, find it very frightening." Simon argued.

"I-I almost wet myself." Theodore said, causing Eleanor to jump off of him.

"Theodore, seriously, Chuck E Cheese scares you."

"Hey, he's a giant mouse. He looks like he wants to eat me." Alvin smacked his forehead and sighs until Brittany broke the silence.

"Okay, I'm done. What do you think?" She asked as she pulls a stretchy pink outfit from her lap and showing it to the others.

"What is that?" Alvin asked.

"...It's my Halloween costume. I thought I'd make it for our party tomorrow night. Remember?" Brittany explained.

"Oh yeah."

"Hey, Alvin, are you dressing up too?" Simon asked. "You'd make a good Dumbo."

"Oh ha...ha...ha." Alvin mumbled. "I was gonna ask you the same thing but you look scary enough. Especially with those glasses on your face." Simon glared and threw a pillow at him.

"Well, I for one, think you all would look funny in costumes. Especially you, Teddy." Eleanor said. Theodore giggled with a blush.

"Okay, I think I'm ready to go home. Simon, do you remember where I put my jacket?" Jeanette asked.

"Oh, it's in the closet. I'll get it, Jean." Brittany said, heading to the closet. But when she opened it:

"BOOO!" Shouted a mummy that popped out of the closet with glowing red eyes. Brittany screamed in fear and slammed the door shut. She was literally out of breath until she noticed the boys laughing uncontrollably. She glared at them and marched directly towards Alvin.

"Alvin, that wasn't funny!" Brittany snapped and punched him in the arm.

"I'm sorry, babe. It was just a little prank." He laughed.

"But seriously, Alvin, you shouldn't scare people like that. Remember what happened last year?" Theodore reminded.

"Yeah, I know, Theo. You wet your costume. But this year, it's the girls that you aim for. Girls, are the easiest to scare." Alvin said.

"What was that?" Brittany asked while her sisters gasped.

"Look, Britt. It's obviously a scientific fact. Like at a scary movie for instance. It's always the ladies who get scared the most. We guys, on the other hand, are hardly ever scared. Well, all except for Theodore."

"Aha, so you mean to tell me that guys don't ever get scared easily?" Brittany said, with a smirk.

"Technically, yeah. Unless it's a romantic horror."

"Well, I get scared." Simon confessed. "Specifically whenever I missed a test in school. It made me feel like I was in a dark nightmare, that said failure and affected my permanent record."

"And I'm scared of a lot of things. Specifically the giant mouse who gives people pizza." Theodore said. Alvin starred at his brothers in disbelief.

"You guys are a bunch of little girls." Alvin complained and plopping back onto the couch.

"Well, guys, you gotta admit it, if Alvin was afraid of anything, he wouldn't be living here." Simon said.

"That's...wait what?" Alvin asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Old man Wilson."

"...You mean the old guy who always freaked us out?"

"Yep. Didn't you hear? He killed himself years ago in this very spot where his house used to be before it was taken down and you moved in." Simon explained.

"What?" Alvin exclaimed. "You mean he lived here?"

"Lived and died here, Al."

"Does that bother you, Alvin?" Britt teased.

"Of course not, Brittany. The old man is dead."

"But, what about his ghost?" Jeanette added.

"I'm not afraid of any ghosts. I mean what's the worse he could do, hit me with his ghostly cane? Ooooh, scary." Alvin said and then walked into the kitchen.

* * *

_(The Night After) _

The decorations for the party were all hung up, fake spiders and little paper ghosts, all sorts of stuff. There were pumpkins with cut out faces sitting on the table. And of course there were 2 bowls of candy. One for the party, the other for the trick-or-treaters. The only problem was, the bowl for the trick or treaters was filled with some of Theodore's favorite stuff and it was totally off limits.

Theodore, desperately crept over to the t-o-t bowl and immediately tried to grab a mini Snickers bar. Until he felt Eleanor smack his hand.

"Ah-ah-ah, Theodore. I thought we talked about being sneaky for candy." She reminded. She was wearing a green witch's costume.

"B-but, the bowl for us is filled with...icky stuff like butterscotch. Can I at least have a Kit-kat?"

"No, Theodore."

"Pleeasse?" Theodore begged, showing her his puppy eyes. "You can't say no to the puppy eyes, especially in an adorable pirate costume."

"Oh...oh alright. But just this once." Eleanor said giving him a Kit-kat bar. Theodore cheered quietly, kissed her on the cheek and then ate the whole chocolate bar after unwrapping it. Eleanor shook her head smiling and placed her hands on her hips.

Simon, who was in a Victor Frankenstein costume (the Kenneth Branagh version), was looking out the window, drinking a bottle of Mountain Dew and saw that it was surprisingly drizzling rain on Halloween night.

"Well, I guess the trick-or-treaters are going to the mall to get their treats now." He said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Jeanette retorted. She was wearing a regular scientists outfit. "Remember when we went trick or treating in the rain when we were 12. I thought that was fun."

"Yes, I remember that. It was pretty fun."

"Ugh, where is he? I can't believe he's late." Brittany said, marching back and forth in her pink devil costume, looking at her watch. "Simon, have you talked to Alvin yet? He's 15 minutes late for the party."

"Yes, he called about an hour ago. He said he had to pick up his costume before he got here." Simon explained.

"Well, he better hurry up."

"I wonder who he'll be this time? Probably Michael Jackson or Mr. T again." Simon thought. And suddenly the front door opened and in came Alvin shouting:

"Boom! The champ...is...HERE!" He was wearing a red t-shirt that said 'Hustle, Loyalty, Respect' with a picture of John Cena on the front. 4 pairs of red wristbands and, all of them said 'U C ME' with the C being blocked with a 'NO' circle and an arm band that said Cenation, a pair of blue jean shorts with some knee pads under them, his red tennis shoes and his usual red hat, as an addition to the costume. Everyone just stared at him, mouths partially open.

"You decided to be John Cena?" Simon asked in disbelief.

"Hey, what can I say? The guys just full of charisma." Alvin said with a smile and then brought his direction to Brittany. "And hey, look at you, you little pink devil you."

"Hey." She said. They walked up to each other and both pecked their lips. "You look...um...great."

"And you, look beautiful." He complimented.

"Okay, everyone, now that Alvin is here, time to turn the lights ouuuut." Brittany said trying to sound spooky and then walking over to turn the lights down a bit. "W-wait, what's going on?" Alvin asked.

"Brittany thought that we'd all sit around and tell scary stories." Jeanette answered.

"Oh really? That sounds spooky." He said sitting on the living room chair. Brittany sat on his lap. "So, who goes first?"

"I think Ellie should but remember, ghost stories, spooky stories..." Brittany said.

"And no stories about giant mice, please." Theodore pleaded. Everyone sighed and Eleanor began her story.

"Okay, I have one. This one is called,'The Lady of Grover Woods.'

Theodore gulped.

"It was a dark and foggy night. The moon was shining bright in the nighttime sky, and deep into the woods, there was a small house. Nobody knew who lived there, nobody knows how long. Some say that every year on Halloween night, they would see smoke coming from the chimney, signalling that someone was probably still there. Rumor has it that those who even try to head towards that house, have never been seen again. But the one's who are lucky enough to leave, are said to disappear the next day."

"Yawn." Alvin mumbled, already bored.

"Alvin, don't be rude." Simon said.

"Anyway, one night, the day before Halloween, there was a teenage girl who decided to go check out the rumor herself. She headed for the old house and once she arrived there, she saw a woman in all white, standing at her doorway. The girl headed her way towards the lady but that was until the lady roared at her, viciously and her mouth open wide enough to touch the chest. The girl screamed and ran away as fast as she could. She was lucky enough to escape the woods, but what she didn't know, was that the woman was chasing after her."

"Wait, so is this like a true story or what?" Alvin interrupted. Everyone shushed him.

"As I was saying, the woman chased after her, all the way to the girls house. She got in and locked the door and quickly went to hide ran into her room. But none of it worked. The woman had somehow broken into the house and crept her way upstairs towards the girls room. The girl went to hide in her closet, as she heard the footsteps get closer, and closer and closer and closer until she heard the loud knocks on her door-"

"**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**" Which was the sound of the front door causing everyone to scream in fear.

"AAGH! It's the Lady of Grover Woods!" Theodore exclaimed, hiding behind the couch.

"Theodore, would you calm down, it's probably just some trick or treaters." Alvin yelled. "Sheesh. You guys are a bunch of girls, man." He moved Brittany off of him and headed over to the front door after grabbing the bowl for the kids. "Here you go, kids, come get your cand-."

He went into silence when he opened the door and saw that there was nobody there. He looked around and still saw nothing. Nothing but a misty fog that covered the houses and the streets. He made a look of confusion and then closed the door.

"Who was it, baby?" Brittany asked.

"...Nobody." He answered.

"W-what do you mean 'nobody'?" Theodore asked.

"I mean, there was nobody there. It was probably just the wind."

"Alvin, wind doesn't knock on the door...unless...unless it was old man Wilson." Simon suggested.

"That's ridiculous."

"No, it isn't, Alvin. Don't you see...you let in a ghost."

"Stop it, alright, Simon?!" Alvin snapped.

"Hey you know, I think we should try and reach him." Jeanette suggested.

"Oh no we shouldn't." Alvin denied. "Besides, I don't even have any 'Reach out to the Spirits' books."

"That's okay. I brought my own. And my own Ouija board." Simon said, pulling out a book from under the table and the Ouija board. "Come on, everybody put your hands on the board. Alvin, you too."

"I am not putting my hand on the board." Alvin retorted.

"Okay then, suit yourself. Everyone else just stay quiet, while I try and reach out to him." Simon said and began saying words of the occult in order to reach spirits. After a couple minutes, Simon claimed: "Wait a minute, it just got cold in here. Spirit of the night, is this a sign? Please tell us who you are. We welcome you, come back."

"Look, it's spelling something." Theodore announced. And then the Ouija board spelled: 'W-I-L-S-O-N'.

"It's...it's him. Old man Wilson. Old man Wilson why have you come back?" Brittany asked.

"Oh jeez, this is stupid." Alvin moaned. Everyone shushed him again as the board spelled something again. 'A-L-V-I-N.'

"Alvin. Alvin. He wants Alvin." Jeanette said. Before Alvin could reply, they heard something crash against the wall from behind, which completely startled them. When they looked to see what it was, it turned out to be broken picture frame. It was a picture of Alvin. Alvin looked at the others, a little nervous.

(To Be Continued)

* * *

_**WELL, THERE'S PART 1 OF 2. HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING IT. AND LIKE I SAID, I'LL UPDATE WEREMUNKS LATER. UNTIL THEN, SEE YA WHEN I SEE YA, PEACE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**HERE GOES CHAPTER 2. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY. PLEASE REVIEW.**_

* * *

_**C**__**hapter 2**_

"Okay, who threw this?" Alvin asked aggressively holding the broken picture that mysteriously broke itself.

"It wasn't me." Theodore shouted.

"Nobody threw it, Alvin. We were all sitting at the table." Brittany argued.

"Well then that means someone else is in the house."

"Really, Alvin? Who could honestly have snuck into the house without us hearing them?" Simon asked.

"I-I don't know, a giant mouse maybe?" Everyone stared at him like he was crazy. "You know what, I'm gonna go get my baseball bat."

"Alvin." Brittany sighed.

"Look, just don't move and I'll protect us, okay?" He said and headed to the closet. And when he opened it:

"BOOOO!" The fake mummy popped out of the closet which made Alvin jump and slam the door.

"It wasn't in there." Alvin breathed.

"Look, Alvin, there's nobody in the house but us. Unless it really is old man Wilson." Simon said, slowly.

"Why did we do this? Somebody just make it stop already." Brittany groaned frightened and went to sit on the couch.

"It's too late, Brittany. It says in the book that once the gates have been opened, there's no turning back." Simon said, pointing to a page in the book of the Occult.

"Simon, would you cut it out? You're scaring everyone." Alvin snapped. And then there was a roar of thunder and the lights suddenly flashed off then back on.

"W-what was that?" Jeanette asked scared.

"Uh, i-it was nothing okay, let's just get out of here and j-just go out for a while alright?" Alvin ordered.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Theodore agreed, rushing to the door as well as everyone else. Alvin went straight for the doorknob but when he tried to turn it:

"...It's...it's locked. How can it be locked from the inside?"

"I told you, it's Old man Wilson. He's obviously trapped us all until he gets his work done. And by work, I mean you, Alvin." Simon said.

"That's it, I can't take this anymore. I'm calling the police." Brittany said rushing to the phone. She picked it up and started dialing the number, but to her dismay, it didn't even ring. "Oh no, the phones dead."

"W-well, at least we still have lights." Theodore said trying to lighten the mood. Until all the lights and everything electronic turned off.

"...Oookay, now that's just ridiculous. Is everybody alright?" Alvin asked.

"AAAGH! Somethings touching me." Eleanor screamed.

"Sorry, Ellie, that's me." Theodore squeaked. "I'm just really scared."

"Hold on, I got it." Brittany said lighting a candle that was luckily on the living room table. "Is everybody okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay. That is if Theodore would loosen his grip." Eleanor groaned.

"Sorry."

"Jeanette, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Simon, are you okay?" Jeanette asked. There was no answer. Instead he was sitting on the chair with a blank face, mouth half open and his eyes half closed. "Simon?" Still no answer.

"Simon. Simon, what's the matter with you?" Alvin asked marching towards him. "Simon!" Simon's eyes shot wide open and he shockingly made a very evil and demonic roar, causing Alvin to hop backwards. All the girls, and Theodore screamed. Simon then started growling some type of demonic words and his head started shaking uncontrollably.

"Simon, cut it out, you're scaring the girls." Alvin yelled. Simon continued to growl viciously. "Simon, are you on medication?!"

"He's possessed!" Jeanette screamed and to a further distance away from him.

"Okay, seriously, Simon, knock it off or I'm kicking you out of my house." Alvin warned.

"I'M NOT SIMON!" A vicious growl erupted from out of Simon's mouth. This made everyone scream in fear even louder.

"Whoa!" Alvin exclaimed backing away from him. And then all of a sudden, the kitchen door started opening and closing repeatedly by itself. And the Jack-o-lanterns on the window started floating in thin air.

"Alvin, please, you gotta reverse the curse. Use the book." Brittany begged. Alvin had no other choice but to do what he was told. He grabbed the book and opened the pages. There was only one problem. He didn't know how to read it. The book was in a different language that he didn't understand.

"Oh man, um...uh...b-bibbidi, b-bobbidi boo! B-B-Bada bing, bada boo, bada bum?!" He mumbled ridiculously as he started to sweat. Unfortunately, it didn't work and Simon continued to roar savagely. "Aw, forget it. I can't read this. Let's just get out of here."

They all ran for the door again and this time, Brittany tried to open it.

"Brittany, please hurry up. H-he's gonna come after us!" Jeanette pleaded.

"N-no, it's not us he wants. H-he wants Alvin!" Theodore yelled and pushed him right towards Simon.

"W-what?" Alvin exclaimed before he tripped onto the couch. He quickly shot up and grabbed for the book again and skimmed through the pages once more. This time, he found a page that he could actually understand.

"Um, sh-shakhan terama panatuse!" He yelled. That seemed to only make things worse, because they started hearing glass breaking in the kitchen and boxes hitting the ground. And Simon continued to look like a deranged psychopath. And the next thing they knew, they heard loud knocking coming from the roof and with every knock, there was a scary moan added with it.

"What's that?" Brittany asked and ran to her boyfriend. "Alvin, what is that knocking?!"

"Britt, I don't know, it might be Santa Claus delivering gifts before Christmas."

Brittany whined and embraced him into a hug. He did the same to her. There were a couple voices being heard not a few seconds later, moaning:

"Alllviiin."

"Th-there's something else in here, guys." Theodore cried.

"And it wants you, Alvin." Brittany added, removing her grip from her boyfriend and towards her completely scared sisters.

"How many spirits did you bring back, Alvin?" Eleanor asked.

"Me?! Why me?!"

"Aaagh, guys somethings touching me." Theodore cried from the middle of the room. "Hey, get off of me." There was a noise that sounded like a punch. "Ow. Ow! Cut it out. OW! Alvin, help." Before Alvin could move, Theodore started gagging and grasping onto his neck, as if someone was choking him. He collapsed over the back of the couch and landed directly onto the floor.

"Theodore? Theodore!" Eleanor screamed running to her unconscious boyfriend. The lights suddenly went out once again and this time, there were 3 loud screams sounding like the girls. The lights came back on three seconds later and to Alvin's shock, they were gone. Theodore's body included. Simon's body, on the other hand, was still on the couch.

"Um...guys? Where did everybody go?!" Alvin yelled. "Brittany? Eleanor? Jeanette? Theodore. ANYBODY?!" There was nothing. Not a single familiar voice was heard. Nothing but growling, whispering and loud wind. "I gotta get outta here!" He ran for the door as fast as he could and started banging like a mad man.

"Help, somebody. Get me out of here! Come on, come on!"

"Allllviiinnn!" The same scary voice that came from Simon called. Alvin's eyes went wide and he slowly brought his direction to his now possessed blue clad brother.

"W-what do you want?" He asked nervously.

"Allllviiiiiin! I'm...coming for youuuuu." He growled.

"No, no, no...you can't see me. I'm John Cenaaa." Alvin whined. "Why does it have to be me?" He brought his direction to the walls and saw some creepy shadows coming right towards him from the kitchen door. "Oh no. I have to get out of here. I know, I'll just break the door down."

He ran for the closet once again and this time, when the fake mummy popped out, he wasn't surprised.

"Move you stupid fake mummy." He said trying to push it out of the way. That is until the mummy placed it's hand on his shoulder. He felt the hand and backed away and gasped. "Oh great, now the mummy too? This is a nightmare." He cried. The once 'fake' mummy slowly started walking towards him.

"No keep away from me. Keep away." He cried. "Dude, you're freaking me out. You and your creepy eyes." He backed away in a circle around the couch. He heard a snarl behind him and saw Simon walking towards him too in a zombie form.

"Ahh, Simon, not you too. You're supposed to be my brother. Not partner up with the mummy and the ghosts." He fell right on the couch screaming in fear and covered himself with the pillows, screaming and crying for help and wishing that what he was experiencing was just a nightmare. He then felt the two demons grab onto his shoulder.

"Please, don't hurt me. Please, oh please. I'm too young to dieeee. AHHHH!"

"SURPRISE!" He suddenly heard, which sounded like a group of chipmunks which then turned to laughter. He peaked from under the pillow and saw his friends, his girlfriend and his brothers laughing hysterically. He popped up from under the pillows, sweating and panting like a mad man.

"Oh boy, did we get you good." Simon said in between laughs.

"Yeah, we got you _really _good." Theodore snickered.

"I'm not afraid of anything." Eleanor mocked.

"We guys don't get scared." Brittany mocked as well.

"You guys are a bunch of girls." Simon joined and placing a hand on his now confused and furious brother.

"Hey, don't touch me, man. Would _somebody _please explain to me, _what the heck is going on?_"

"Nothing, Alvin, we just wanted to give you a good scare, that's all." Jeanette answered. "Just to prove that you are afraid of something."

"B-b-but you guys disappeared and Th-Theodore was getting attacked a-and the mummy..." Alvin stuttered.

"It was all acting, Alvin." Brittany said. "We were hiding upstairs and Simon made the mummy into a remote control robot, so Jeanette was controlling it from upstairs. The lights and stuff were remote controlled too. Simon had a little switch in his pocket that made the objects move."

"See, watch this." Simon said and tapping his left pocket. The objects in the house started moving by themselves until Simon tapped his pocket again.

"S-so you guys...set me up...just to prove I was scared?" Alvin asked in aggression.

"YES!" Everyone shouted chuckling. A weird smile somehow managed to crawl onto his face.

"That's great, guys. That's just really great. You guys got me good." He laughed as well as everyone else. "You guys do know what this means, don't you?"

"What?" They all asked.

"...Get out." He snapped, jumping onto his feet. Everyone groaned. "Get out, right now! All of you, out of my house. Go trick or treat yourselves out of here. Let's go!" He walked to the front door and it finally opened. He signaled for everyone to leave his house

"Look, Alvin, it was just a joke." Simon moaned.

"Joke my foot. Get out. Let's go, out. Trying to give me a heart attack."

"I told you guys he would kick us out." Eleanor groaned.

"Yeah, and you were perfectly right, Ellie now get out of my house!" Alvin ordered. Eleanor was the first to leave out the door and then Theodore until he stopped for a reason.

"Can I just take a couple chocolate bars?"

"Nope. You should have thought of that before you played a prank on me, Theo. Now leave." Alvin said. Jeanette was the next to leave without a word.

"Fine, Alvin, have it your way." Simon agreed, leaving out the door. "Goodnight, Al. Goodnight Old man Wilson, wherever you are." Alvin shoved him out the house and then saw Brittany trying to leave last. He slammed the door shut, completely.

"Uh uh, not you!" He exclaimed. She made a nervous smile and backed away towards the couch. "You think you're pretty clever, don't you, Britt?" He slowly started walking towards her.

"I love you." She said nervously. "I love you, do you love me?"

"Oh yeah, I love you all right. You got me good, babe. I guess I had it coming, didn't I?" He grinned.

"Um, yeah kinda, I mean you-" Before she could finish her sentence, he pushed her down on the couch and ended up on top of her. She squeaked surprised.

"Come here, you little pink devil you." He said seductively and pressing his lips for a few seconds.

"Oh, John Cena." She moaned.

"Yeah, you can't see me. But I know something you _are _gonna see." He grinned and passionately kissed her again while she chuckled. Unbeknownst to them, the real ghost of Old man Wilson appeared out of nowhere and watched them. This caused Brittany to break the kiss and say:

"Wait a minute. Do you feel that?" She whispered confused.

"No, but I'm about to." Alvin whispered back kissing her neck.

"No really, it feels like it just got cold in here."

"Oh really? Well, then how about I warm it up a little?"

"Oh-ho." She moaned with a smile and kissed him once again. The ghost walked away from them and walked through the front door.

"You little sexy pink devil, you." He moaned rolling onto his back so she could be on top of him.

"Well, then how about we turn out the lights so we can make things a little 'better'." She said placing a finger on his lips and then pressing her lips onto his again. The ghost's arm had came through the door and landed directly onto the light switch. And with one swift move, he turned out the lights, causing the Alvin and Brittany to break the kiss and scream.

The End

* * *

_**WELL, THERE YOU GO. CREEPY WASN'T IT? I HOPE THAT YOU ALL ENJOYED READING IT AND I WISH YOU ALL A HAPPY HALLOWEEN. AND REMEMBER, WATCH OUT FOR STRANGE THINGS HAPPENING IN YOUR HOUSE. YOU MIGHT HAVE A GHOST IN YOUR HOME TOO. *EVIL LAUGH*. JUST KIDDING. ANYWAY UNTIL THEN, SEE YA WHEN I SEE YA, PEACE!**_


End file.
